symmertry is love part:2
by deathgirl88
Summary: Maka knows about her fathers cheating feast, but she want to catch him in the act with her trusty friend Death the Kid. If he will help her. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul eater characters. They all belong to Atsushi Ōkubo.


"Play Date "

Kid x Maka It been a week since Maka met Kid. Maka father decide that Maka and Kid got along,so will he thought they should have a play date together. It was the perfect plan for him to leave his house, and without his wife being the at least bit suspicious of him going out to meet up with his lady friends. Once Maka told her papa told her she was going to see Kid again Maka was, so happy, but Maka knew that she have to get Kid to help her spy on her father. She knew about his cheating feast, and wanted to catch him in the act.  
"Maka- chan come on! or do you want to be late to for your play date with kid!" Spirit yell as he saw his little girl running towards him "Papa im ready" Maka said as she tug at her papa's hand so they can hurry up.  
"Don't be late for dinner this time!" Maka's mother yelled from the kicthen. "Don't worry honey we won't!" Spirit yelled back. "Papa lets go already" Maka said as she pushed her dad out the door.

In the Death Room

Kid made sure he as symmertrical as possible, Which was really hard with the three strip only on his right side of his head.  
"Dad did you see where i left the two flowers?" Kid ask his father. "why do you need flowers?" His's father ask him titlting his head.  
"Their not for me! their for Maka" Kid said and started to blush as he said Maka name.  
"Here then " His dad said as he hand him the daisies. Kid blushed even more of thinking of maka, and her symmericalness, but his thought where soon inturrupted. "Kid-kun!" Maka yelled running toward him with open arms. She hug him.  
"Maka look what i have for you " Maka pull away to see Kid had two daisies in his hand's, and she knew what he wanted to do, so she lean forward letting him put the flowers in her pig tail's.  
Seeing that the Maka well be okay with Lord Death and Kid. Spirit decide that he'll leave "good bye friend i must leave now"  
"you know she going to fi..."  
"shhhhhhhhh!" Spirit said hold his finger in front of his's mouth, then pointed down at Death just nodded as he saw Spirit walk away. Lord Death sigh he knew what Spirit was doing was wrong,but he couldn't do nothing with out proof that Spirit was cheating on Kami.  
Maka told Kid everything about how her papa cheating on her mom. Kid just nod and listen to what Maka had to say."so kid will you help me or not?" Maka said having her hand out if Kid took it. Then he's in, and if he didn't then Maka will go by herself. Kid didn't even need to be ask twice. If he got to hang out with Maka then that okay with him. He took Maka's hand. Maka smile at him. Maka held Kid's hand, and dash toward the door before Lord Death caught them "Where are you kids going?" Lord Death ask. "Were going to play outside father" Lord Death look at his son and gave him the thumps up. "Be careful!" Lord death yelled as Kid and Maka ran out of his sight.  
Outside

Maka and Kid were little spies. It took a while till they found Maka's father with his lady friends."Papa.." Maka couldn't belive it of corse she knew about, but still. she want it to be all a lie Maka fell to her nee's, and started to cry. Kid didn't like seeing her cry he didn't want her to feel pain, but sadley the only thing he could do was to try to help her though this tough time ."Maka-chan please don't cry" Kid said as he hug her trying to make her feel better.  
"But..how... could he do this?" Maka said still crying. "Maybe this was a bad idea lets go back" Kid rather leave now with Maka then see Maka cry over her a loser of a father, but before he can leavewith Maka. She reach out and grab his hand."can we please stay just for a little bit more kid-kun?"  
"fine" Kid couldn't say no with Maka looking up at him with those two big jade eyes of hers, so Maka and Kid followed Spirit. Maka tried not to cry everytime she saw her father kiss, or hug the chick he hang out with. Maka and Kid didn't even talk it was awkward slience between them, but Kid didn't mind at all as long as he's with Maka he's was happy that Kid was right beside her this whole time, but soon she broke the slince between them "hey kid-kun lets go back my feet hurt"  
"yea lets go back...hey let race ya" Kid said, as he run a little ahead of, so Maka can follow him. Maka ran toward him. Not even stopping to even take a break.  
Death Room Soon they where back to the Death Room panting like crazy, as they also tried to catch their breath. Thank god Spirit hasn't come yet. Lord Death look at the tried kids and said "you kids have fun today?"they just look up at him and nodded. "Hey! MAKA-CHAN papa is here!" Spirit yelled as he came into the Death Room. Kid crawl toward Maka "Are you going to tell your mom about all of this?" Kid asked "No maybe he will stop" Maka said woth doubt, and as Kid wiped away the tears off of Maka face's. Spirit walk towards Lord death, and asked "So what did the kids do when i was gone?"  
"They went out" he repiled.  
"What! what if maka saw me" Spirit snapped trying to keep his voice low enough so Maka won't hear him.  
"Don't worry i check if they where in the city with the minor and i didn't see them"He told Spirit. Spirit let out a sigh with relife, but little did they know. Kid made sure that him and Maka won't be seen by Spirit or his father by the minor. Spirit walked toward Maka and Kid to his surpise Maka got up, and hide behide Kid "Maka-chan? we have to go" her father told her. "No! i want to stay with kid-kun" Maka told him. she didn't want to go back home with him not ever. Kid love that Maka wanted to stay with him, but she had to go so he turn around, and grab Maka's hand. Maka look up at Kid. She can see herself in Kid's big yellow eyes, and she didn't want to look away "Maka-chan you have to go back to your father we'll see each other soon kay" Kid said "But.."  
"No but butt are for sitting" Kid said as he inturrupted her. "Fine kid-kun" Maka sigh she knew he was right. So Maka let her father take her home that day, but she gave him the cold shoulder all the way there. Spirit didn't know what was wrong with his daughter, but he if she was mad then he won't bother her.  
Kid sighed a lot after Maka left thinking what he'll do next, and what will Maka do next. Lord Death can see that Kid miss Maka by looking at his soul huh? His soul had all these mix feeling, and they where all toward Maka Albarn.  
The End


End file.
